


Mistletoe in September

by Laramie



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Creativity Night prompt "mistletoe".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mistletoe in September

**Author's Note:**

> For the Creativity Night prompt "mistletoe".

Carolyn:  _ What _ is that?

Martin: It’s -

Carolyn: I don’t care what it is, get it off my plane.

Martin: You didn’t even let me explain. You see -

Carolyn: I don’t want you to explain, I want you to get it off my plane!

Douglas: Along the alpha dog came, to see who was to blame…

Carolyn: Shut up, Douglas, we’re not in a Dr Seuss novel. And come to think of it, if this is one of your schemes, you’re in big trouble.

Douglas: I fear that even  _ I _ would struggle to make a scheme out of a plane full of mistletoe, apart from the obvious. And I’ll have you know I’m a happily married man.

Carolyn: So what IS it doing here?!

Martin: Well -

Carolyn: No, really, I’m afraid I don’t care. I’m ordering you to strip this place bare.

Douglas: Stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in the hopes that St Nicholas - oh. St Nicholas IS there.

Arthur: Hello chaps! Why are you all standing around? Shouldn’t someone be doing the walk-round or something? Only, they’ll be here in a minute, won’t they?

Martin: Oh, that’s very good, Arthur. Fancy dress shop?

Arthur: Yeah! They were very excited. They don’t get to hire out the Santa costumes in September very much.

Douglas: I’m sure.

Arthur: You did a great job of the plane, Skip!

Carolyn:  _ You _ , Martin?

Martin: Yes. Because -

Carolyn: I don’t care what shared delusion you’re suffering from, the passengers will be arriving in less than five minutes and we absolutely have to get this mistletoe  _ out _ .

Arthur: Oh mum, we can’t do that!

Carolyn: And whyever not?

Arthur: Because of the little boy.

Carolyn: Excuse me?

Martin: Like I’ve been  _ trying _ to tell you, if you’d let me finish. You know the boy’s going to Disneyland?

Carolyn: Yes, spoiled little brat, getting mummy and daddy to fly him personally to Disneyland.

Martin: That’s his Make A Wish Wish.

Carolyn: Ah.

Arthur: And apparently… he might miss proper Christmas. So, so I asked Skip about it and Skip said -

Martin: As  _ Captain _ of the aircraft, I said we could give him a little Christmas of his own.

Carolyn: I see.

Douglas: You still want us to strip the plane bare?

Carolyn: I - er… No. No, that’s fine. Come on Arthur, the bobble’s falling off your hat.


End file.
